


[Podfic of] only way to be sure

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:38:26] kellifer_fic's Summary: Derek might hate stasis but he loves combat drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] only way to be sure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only way to be sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779524) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Title:** [only way to be sure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779524)  
 **Author:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Length:** 1:38:24  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Sergei Rachmaninov, The Isle of the Dead  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?agv6avs3mxy29m4) (46.9 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2eyq9j7gxj2wo2u) (97.8 MB)  



End file.
